kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caillou tries to get Mr.Kimble back JonComedian VGCP
Simon: Now class today was such a better day because Kay loo was talking back to your dad and killed the teacher and in jail I cannot wait to see all of your wonderful children tomorrow Simon: Well this is such a great kids the garden class Meanwhile Brian: gosh I hate the fact that they made the bars too close together for me to escape I will never get out earthquake Brian: What the hell is happening is there an earthquake. God dammit I fell off the canadian bed oh wait Miss Martin told me to go under an object during those stupid earthquake drills that we did every week. Brian: Wait the earthquake is over let's get out from under the bed or I use this bed to escape Dave: Hey stop trying to hide from me I know that you're there Brian: Okay what do you need? Dave: You have a visitor Brian: Dad are you here to bail me out? Eric: Kayloo you do not hear what the judge said six in prison no parole Brian: Dad What the hell is parole Eric: My gosh Mr kimble should have taught you this kind of stuff a parole is shortening your prison sentence Brian: but Dad I was literally in Mr. Kimble class for three minutes Eric: I don't care you should know what a parole is period you are five years old you need to know this stuff Brain: Well can you please get me out of here? Eric: No I can't the judge said no parole even if there was parole I still wouldn't bail you out because you are bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad boy. Brian: You know what if you don't fail me out I want to the die you Asshole!!!! Eric: Wow K lu you are really cracking me up you can't punch me through this bulletproof glass Brian: Well I believe you are mistaken Eric: fine try punching me Punch Eric: Kayloo how did you do that? Brian: That's because you always six in prison for stupid reason I hate you Parole bitch!!! Dave: Hey I heard some form of assault while order to thin your conversation I just wanted to check to see if you guys were okay? Eric/Old voice alert: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!!!???!!!!! Dave: It's not your phone it is this correctional facilities phone so Boris are you okay Eric: Well I'm not injured but kayloo used gonna make logic to reach his fist through the phone to punch me, he calls me Parole and talking back to me Dave: Okay thanks for letting me know Kayloo one month added to your sentence Brain: What? I thought we were allowed to be gangster in jail I have seen a lot of movies about inmates being big and stuff but how come I can't Dave: Kayloo you talk back to your dad, you are waiting to see those movies they are pg-13 plus it makes you do they get their sentence longer except for image with life sentence Eric: Wait Kayloo How did you get those movies I thought you only have netflix kids David/Old Voice Alert: FUCK YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALWAYS SIX IN PRISONS FOR STUPID REASON!!!!! AND NO MORE PRISONS EVER AGAIN YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID JERK!!!!! Dave: stop talking actually it kind of is illegal you are watching them and the film producers don't get paid Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: YOU KNOW WHAT!!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LITTLE WISHY-WASHY LAW ENFORCEMENT TALK I DON'T CARE IF I ASSAULTED MY KINDERGARTEN TEACHER!!!! I DON'T CARE IF I VIOLATE THE DMCA I'M TIRED Dave: hey get your Canadian feet of the chair Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: NO I WILL NOT DO THAT!!!!! Gun shoot fire breathes and stab at 17 times Indominus Rex sound effect Tween girl: Oh no the Officer is dead! Officer down I reapeat officer down and it is making his murdered his new dad, , the officer and way to the exit please send an officer to stop him Brian: Wow it was so easy to escape now I am going to turn every restaurant into Mutant Monster oh hello sir how are you--- wait Mr. Kimble what are you doing here? Simon: The police station sent me out here to get you because you murdered your officer and talking back to your dad in jail Brian: fuck you I want to the die I'll kick you again!!! Brian: wait what how how did you stand that Simon: Well I was prepared yesterday when I got home form court I went to the gym for two hours and since I'm on duty I'm wearing a bulletproof vest Brian: No no o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o why why do bulletproof vests have to exist Why-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y Simon: Kayloo there is a lollipop behind you maybe it can cheer you up! Brian: Wait really thank you for letting me know Wait Mr Kimble I can't see any lollipop at home Eric: haha wow doris have you seen this Kayloo the mutant monster was arrested by his teacher john Kimble I am totally saving this newspaper forever Eric: Wait is this live oops sorry I'm at live Susan: Yes Yes it is so what are your thouhts on your foster son getting arrest by his kindergarden teacher Eric: Oh I found that to be quite hilarious Susan: Ok do you have anything to tell kayloo Eric: Yes Kayloo if the police are showing this to you I just want to let you know you are the worst mutant friend any couple could ever have that's all Susan: Ok that is all the news that we have for right now anyways this is allison signing off Category:Goanimate